


5 Times Mickey is Sleepy, and 1 Time Ian Is

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian let’s him deepen the kiss, desperate to hang on to Mickey’s mouth until he has to stop and succumb to sleep.





	

Ian pressed his nose against the back of Mickey’s neck and took in his scent. He nosed into his hair, and pressed kisses to his skin. His hand curled around Mickey and brought him tighter to his chest.

Mickey moved with him, barely stirring for a moment. He reached back and touched Ian’s face and hair, before falling back asleep.

///////

Mickey’s head dropped down towards his chest, as his body finally gave in to the sleep it needed. As much as he’d been fighting to stay awake, he just couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He vaguely heard Ian calling his name, but to answer were take more energy than he had, and he also really didn’t want to get him going. But of course he kept on talking until he realized Mickey wasn’t listening.

Ian got up from where his head was lying in Mickey’s lap. Mickey could practically see his smile even through his closed eyelids. Ian began to kiss at his shoulders and neck, then lifted his head and kissed him on the nose.

///////

Ian was breathing hotly against Mickey’s neck, after collapsing on him after his release. Mickey’s breathing quickly petered out faster than his, and was now a gentle rocking. Ian lifted his head and pressed their lips together. He brushed back the sweaty hair from Mickey’s forehead and trailed kisses down his jaw.

Mickey managed a slow smile when Ian whispered in his ear, then drifted off to sleep.

///////

Mickey flipped over onto his stomach, taking advantage of the empty bed and spreading out. He sleepily smacked his dry lips and wiped some drool from his face, before burying his head in his pillow once more.

Ian came in a while later, smelling like alcohol, sweat and cologne that wasn’t his. He crawled onto the bed, what he thought was carefully, and over Mickey. He traced circles on Mickey’s back. It felt good, but Mickey muttered for him to get off anyway.

///////

Ian braked gently at a red light, peeking over at Mickey to see if he was still asleep. His head was back against the seat and his mouth was open. Ian chuckled a bit. One minute he’d been complaining, the next he was out cold. He reached out and caressed his cheek, wishing he could lean over and kiss him.

Mickey’s hand moved to rest on Ian’s thigh, as he drove them home.

///////

Mickey is counting down the minutes since Ian took his last pill of the day. It’s the one that makes his mind stop racing at night and his body stop twitching. He’s shaking a little, but Mickey can’t let him fall asleep without knowing how much Mickey still wants him, needs him. He doesn’t care about the meds and the side effects, he just cares about Ian.

So he kisses down his body, leaving marks of his presence, until Ian is moaning and arching through the encroaching fog. Then he moves back up and lavishes him with quick nips, before licking into his mouth.

Ian let’s him deepen the kiss, desperate to hang on to Mickey’s mouth until he has to stop and succumb to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Having a very busy family vacation, but just felt like writing this


End file.
